Graduation the prequel
by louiegirl
Summary: This is a short story of Hermione's and Draco's before their Graduation.


A/N: this is during year 4 and Lupin is the teacher instead.

The class knew that something big was going to happen. The normally wide open windows were closed and covered with thick curtains. Professor Lupin was standing next to a large chest of draws that rattled with a calm hand placed upon the dusty drawers. The Slytherin and Gryffindor class for once was completely quiet and listen to the Professor instead of terrorising each other first one of the first times in history.

"Today students," Lupin began with a sombre voice, "we will once again cover the Boggart since it will be a crucial part of your NEWT exams." The drawers shook again as though recognising it was being talked about. The students continued to stare at the Professor with rapt attention.

Most of the students remembered that Boggarts from their 3rd year class with Professor Lupin. Almost everyone apart from Hermione Granger. Hermione had been the only student not to have a try with the Boggart since she let Harry go in front of her.

The students with quiet conversations formed a line similar to the one in the 3rd year. Professor Lupin was aware that Ms. Granger had not received any practical instruction and so she was the first in line to go.

Moving forwards with a careful tread she raised her wand ready for her worst nightmare to finally confront her. She knew what it was going to be. Her expanding stomach already told her she knew what it was going to be.

She could hear the tittering of her classmates behind her. She could distinctly hear the mention of a T grade with a commotion of giggling. If only they knew what her true fear was.

Stepping forward out of the drawers was an exact replica of Draco Malfoy, from his expensive velvet black robes to his platinum blonde hair and aristocratic nose. Most of the class gasped at her biggest fear. Hermione Granger, the only girl to actually do physical and magical harm to Draco Malfoy was scared of him more than anything else in the world.

She knew what their reactions would be. She knew that Harry and Ron would be sitting with saucer round eyes and their jaws on the ground. She knew that everyone thought she was fearless of him and that she would easily beat the shit out of him if ever he was to come near her. She knew what they would be thinking. The only person she was not sure what was thinking was the real Malfoy. She knew that he wouldn't have the same reaction as Harry and Ron because he was a Malfoy and they all behave in a certain manner. She knew what emotion he was pretending to portray and his real emotions she wasn't sure. The Slytherin's as always cheered on their King for scaring the cool and collected bookworm.

Before being able to raise her wand without it shaking the Boggart started to open it's mouth to talk. The class held their breath as well as Hermione.

"You know it's all fake?" he sneered, "You know that it's all been a bet with Goyle? Right?" he chuckled as her wand dropped from her hand. Malfoy put his hand up to his heart with a sympathetic look, "Oh you thought it was all real? Of you are too much of a suck up Mudblood. Way to easy" he continued to jeer, the class gasping shocked at the dirty word from the Boggart's lips.

"Everything that I have ever told you, everything that you thought was real was to win the game, to win the bet" he spat on the ground, just near her shoes.

When he finished his rampage he watched her with teared eyes and a still shaking wand. The Boggary blew her a kiss and her wand drop to the floor as she sunk to her knees.

She knew that the Boggart was just trying to get this reaction but she couldn't help the tears that flowed. She couldn't stop the sinking feeling of her heart and stomach as she finally realised her greatest fear. It wasn't about being good enough for the wizarding world but fear that he never loved her after all. Every insecurity she had about herself the Boggart had exploited and displayed for her class to see. Thankfully he never mentioned anything about the baby, her little Alisa, her little love.

The rest of the class watched on as Hermione sunk to the ground, one arm around her middle, like holding herself together and the other across her face. The class was stunned to say the least. Even the Slytherins were a sombre quiet, not one of them making remarks about her. The Gryffindors, as much as they were about courage were too scared and shocked to be able to move. The cool and collected bookworm had been brought down to tears by the one person she always stood up against. The last time anyone had remembered Hermione Granger crying was in their first year, three years ago. Her breakdown put the class into a type of catatonic state.

Breaking the stillness someone finally moved forward, part the students like Mosses and the Red Sea. Just touching their shoulders that moved out of the way and started up at him as he made his way to the sobbing girl.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she took it in her hand and just cried more.

Feeling a hot breath near her ear she got ready for more heart renching words but instead was pleasantly surprise when the voice whispered the lowest of whispers.

"You know that is not true. You know that I love you and I love Alisa. This is no Joke Hermione Granger. This is real as life itself." With one last breath the voice disappeared and she could feel the strength returning to her legs and arms. She could still feel the tears coming down her face but they were no longer sadness but anger.

The Boggart decended once again on her, hoping to catch her off guard again and break her.

Standing up, she faced the Boggart straight on, face to face, head on. Her face held a determined look, one arm still around her middle and the other holding her wand steady in the direction of the Malfoy Boggart.

"Musputfuro" she shouted as the purple light shot out of her wand in the direction of the Boggart now dressed as a ferret.

Reaching up in horror and patting his ears headband he screamed in horror and tore of back into his drawers at the roars of laughter from the class. Surprising everyone Malfoy even laughed at the Boggart as he tried to hid his ferret face.

The next person to stand forward was Hannah Bones which the Boggart with delight transformed itself to a mummy and began unwrapping.

Hermione, weak kneed, made her way sit down at her desk. As she passed Malfoy he bumped into her slightly passing a note as he did so. Seated once again she opened the note once making sure that no-one was watching.

"I wasn't lying" was all that it said but it left a smile on her face that last for the rest of the lesson and day. Whenever she was upset she would pull out her note and happily smile as he remembered the first day he said he loved her.


End file.
